Three Blades of the Night
by xxx-xtragamer-xxx
Summary: One Piece, a world of magic, Bloodthirsty Pirates, Corrupt Marines and Luffy's endless stomach. Perfect place for an OC right? {multiple that is}
1. Chatper 1

Hulla~ I am the narrator, the amazing Xtra! I have made a fanfiction just for your eager reading pleasure!

But heres some ground rules

*[these are brackets, I will be supplying minor commentary throughout the story}

*this story is a fanfiction about One Piece, I will be making up new characters for this story.

*{constructive criticism only}

Here lies a woman, white hair falling out of her scalp, pink wool dress covering her body with a white cotton layer under the dress, a crescent necklace on her neck, wrinkles covering her body, two dead eyes, and a bleeding gunshot wound to the right of her chest where the blood seeped through the dress and caked it blood-red.

She lies on top of a white quilt mattress, with an orange covering sheet covering up to her waist, twisted to the side with a pile of it on the floor. Birch wooden frame holds the bed up, with clear holes and springs jutting out of the bottom of the bed.

Next to the bed lays two boys, a blonde boy of age 12, with a green shirt with a pocket on the front, black shoes with golden latches, clay colored shorts, and hazel eyes; A ginger boy around age 8 with orange T-shirt, no shoes, green shorts, and blue eyes.

The ginger boy and the blonde boy were weeping, tears falling out of their eyes onto the floor, where a small puddle had formed; the blonde boy had his arms around the gingers, pulling him into a tight hug.

The blonde kid's name was Xion, the ginger's name being Flo

Xion: "its o-okay" he stammered "she….she had a great life…" a single tear went down his face

Flo: "m-mom?" he weeped "why did this have to happen to us!?" he yelled

Xion: "it's okay…we can take after ourselves…" he said, trying to sound reassuring

Flo: "SHE WAS OUR MOM XION!" flo yelled

Flo ran off, into his room, the room with holes inside the door, the room where there actually was wallpaper, the room where there were holes in the wall

He cried into his bedsheets, screaming about how unfair life is

[yeah, depressing start…but what can you do when it comes to a depressing backstory, it also only gets worse as you continue]

[also my "minor commentary" will be better when the story becomes deeper]w


	2. Chatper 2

Chatper 2

Still reading this? Good, I have nothing for you to read though, please read chatper 1 first

Xion works hard nights and long days, he had become a shipwright, an underpaid one at that. Flo now has become a social outcast, every other kid bullies him, and otherwise that kid would be bullied as well. Here is Xion hard at work, in order to keep their mouths fed.

Xion is nailing a wooden board down to a mast, where a giant gaping hole was lying on top of a marine battleship.

Xion: "how the hell did a cannon ball hit the Gunpowder storage THAT direct?" he said gawking at the wooden planks which seemed to be splitting apart at the very second

Another shipwright answered his question "apparently the red hair pirates had a major fight with the marines, this is one out of the twenty ships that survived"

Xion:"the red hair pirates?!" he said in surprise

"Yeah, they've been wrecking marines left and right in the grand line" the shipwright, who was about 14, started rebuilding the mast.

Xion's boss walked up to the ship "remember boys, we need this done by Wednesday" he said with a hint of anger

Xion: "Wednesday!? The damage on this ship is enough to last for 2 weeks and a half! We only have three days?!" he said with his eyes practically falling out of his skull

"You heard me boy, This is a order of the World Government." He said tipping his fedora

Xion:"then why don't you tell them that?!" he yelled

The man walked over to Xion, put his hand on his shoulder, and then slapped him with the back of his hand "You've gotten way too cocky for your age boy" he said as Xion flew a foot away from the man

"Now finish the ship or I'm docking your pay for a month" [you get it? DOCKING! HAHAHAHAH, I HATE MY LIFE]

Xion:"what? Those two dollars I get a month"

The man walked up to Xion, and kicked him in the teeth

"say one more goddamn thing, I dare you!"


	3. Chatper 3

Chatper 3

Side note, I know that franky ,zoro,nami and sanji are listed as characters in this story, they will appear in later chapters, right now I am going through backstory

Xion is walking home, he sees that the door of the oak house is wide steps inside the house and looks for his brother

Xion: "Flo!? Where are you?" he yelled into the dark house

From Flo's room he hears a gunshot and voices inside laughing. He runs to the room and sees about 20 marines inside, all laughing. Right on top of Flo's bed is a dead body with a gunshot wound inside the base of the skull.

Among the marines was a tall man that was way too plump to be a marine, Xion recognized him as the local marine captain, he noticed Xion and chuckled

"hey look, it's the shipwright. How about we show him some hospitality, men?"

Xion:"get your cocky marine ass out of this house; if you stay any longer the old lady will break out of the grave to kick the beached whale out of the house"

A marine spoke up: "yeah right, I don't think you're in any place to insult him, as I recall you make a bloody shipwright" he scoffed

Xion: "at least I don't pretend to be a marine captain while collecting taxes, in "the name of the law""

The marine captain replied: "you better watch your mouth, the last person to mock me ended up dying in her bed by gunshot wound" he mocked

That triggered Xion's anger: "screw you, at this point I'm surprised that someone hasn't assassinated you by now, although I think that I will be doing that in the future" he threatened

Xion: "maybe VERY soon"

The marine captain scoffed: "like hell, kick his ass" he ordered

one of the marines slammed a bat into Xion's skull, making a cracking sound ring out the rest of the house, one of the other marines walked up to Xion and punched him in the gut. The marine with the bat hit him square in the ribcage, making two of the ribs snap, the majority of the marines were now on him, kicking, punching, slamming bats and maces, and slicing him with daggers and swords. By this time Xion was clearly bleeding, blood was streaming from his nose; he had a major cut on his gut, and was currently bleeding from a dagger jabbed in his lung. Xion was beat up pretty badly, pain was snaking up his body until it could not handle it anymore and blacked out.

The marine captain spoke again: "ah, let him live, his family will be an example, if he does something again we will cut off his head at town square"


	4. Chatper 4 ,tragedy

Chatper 4

So umm….I took a break? {NO, I was just going through writer's block}

Also I would love a review, just saying.

Note: I am not proud of chatper 3, 2 and 1, that was simply there to portray the overall idea of it all, from this point on the story will have much more detail than the horrid chatpers before this

{Has anyone noticed that I misspell chapter every time? I mean I thought it was obvious}

The hustle bustle of people talking, walking, arguing, and overall just being loud was still just in the back of Xion's mind along with severe head pain as he tried to remember exactly what happened:

I took a step forward on top of those gravel rocks, excited to show Flo the chocolates I was able to buy with some spare change, I thought to myself _"I wonder if Flo has a crush? Ha, I could get him to admit it, and then I'll make myself look as nosy as possible while telling him to give her some candy! Ha! I can't wait to see the look on his face!"_ I looked to Mrs. Adam's house; she has trouble dealing with the taxes in her old age but her daughter and her son-in-law moved into her house to help, I suppose that I did actually help her with her taxes before this happened, but all I really did was invite her to dinner with us for a few months.

I looked up at the night sky; the stars seemed to be staring at me, the moon in its full, and the warm rays of sunlight turning the corner of the sky into an orange-pink mess of swirls snaking across the sky. I turned the corner of the street; my shabby abode was in clear sight of me now, the streetlamp on the corner made out the outline of the house and made the old oak planks visible now, something was wrong though, seriously wrong…. {ooh I wonder what that would be!}

The door was 12 feet from the door frame, the nails that I had re-nailed into the door that Flo needed for an science assignment were jutting out of the frame like knives, the dark hallway within was calling out to me, almost as if a dark hand was beckoning me to come into its shadowy grasp. I took an unsure step into the house, the birch floor creaked its welcome while the dark door to my left looked ever-worn. And I realized something, Flo was in the house. I quickly started running down the hallway, but then I heard one of the most sickening noises I've ever heard, a gunshot rang out to the rest of the house, I began sprinting down the hall, the pounding of my footsteps and the hallway passing by became a blur, as thoughts began racing in my mind _"No, no,no,no,no! Please no! He's the only family I have left!"_ I burst into his room; the blue-lime carpet had that familiar musky smell, but there were about 20 or so people in the room, all wearing white and blue marine outfits with marine caps on, except for a slightly tall man, who had grease clearly portrayed in his fat fold of skin showing through his white shirt with the world government logo on it, had gold trimmings on the shoulders of his jacket, and had a belly the size of a wrecking ball.

I could easily recongnize him as Dun C. Cran, the corrupt marine captain of our town, known for unfair taxes, beating innocent people, and executing people who could not pay the unfair taxes. I looked at the brown covers on the bed, there was something there, just hidden under the covers, I barely noticed it.

Cran noticed me"eh? Oh look, it's the shipwright, how about we show him the hospitality of the marines?"

I immediately responded "what hospitality? This is my house remember? Speaking of it, get the oversized porridge outta the house before the old lady has to kick the beached whale back to the sea."

One of the marines with black greasy hair and unshaven beard decided to chime in "yeah right, as I recall you make a bloody shipwright and a hellish swordsman"

"At least I don't hide behind my bribes and henchmen" I replied

Cran spoke again "you better watch your mouth, the last one to mock me ended up dead in her bed next to two snot nosed brats."

Anger surged through me, I could feel the urge to strangle him "screw you; I can't believe you would try something like that! Especially when you're dealing with me!"

Cran spoke with a hint of annoyance "oh yeah? Im trembling in my boots"

Cran changed his tone to clear annoyance "kick his ass"

A marine stepped forward, carrying a large metal bat, he slammed it into the base of my skull, pain surged through me, it felt as though I had been hit by a truck, I fell on to the carpet floor, and fell into fetal position, a fist slammed into my arched back and I spit out a wad of blood onto the floor.

Cran laughed "ha, let's not kill him but give him more than that"

I could feel the rest of the marines walk out towards me, I felt a punch on my head, a kick in the heel, a baseball bat in the ribs, and I could feel the crack ring out to the rest of the room as I let out a grunt, pain was now more than I could take, I could feel the burning of muscles and bones while I was being pummeled from everywhere, another baseball bat slammed into my gut, a large blood wad was now on the floor….I blacked out

What could I see now? It just seems like darkness, as if my eyes were closed yet I could feel them open and blink every now and then, the darkness my eyes produced when they blinked was no greater or less than the darkness I could see, _"what is this?" I thought to myself "where am I?"_ I lifted my arm, aching pain, nope, not going to do that again, I couldn't see my arm anyhow

I could hear voices….arguments hidden in the darkness, "internal" I could make out "dinner" was another word I heard, and most of it was garbled whispers….


	5. Review answering one

Review answering:

Ok, before this chatper starts I have to acknowledge a few reviews that I received on chatper 3 and 4

I will be answering this publically just in case some viewers have the same questions and/or advice

This is posted for chatper 3:

" _Not bad. Some things could probably be phrased better. For future work however consider sneaking back story through out the story in bits and pieces rather than all at once in the begining. It makes it a little hard to sit through especially if the readers are eager to see the anime's main characters. I am interested in these new characters though. Also the story's formated more like a script which is pretty cool."_

I am not sure if this person likes chatper 4 or not but that is regardless, thank you for saying that it was not bad, that really makes it easier to make more chatpers , I have I'd say about average writing capability, although that is not a excuse, my phrases in my writing really could have been better, I will work on that in the future, I agree that it can be pretty boring to go through 5+ chatpers of nothing but backstory, although this backstory will show certain key characteristics of Xion and reasons why he does things differently in the future.

This is posted for chatper 4:

" _Hey hope this helps for your first review. If I was you I would maybe redo the first few chapters if you want more reviews and readers a lot of people base if they want to continue off the first or story sound good and i like the premise but it's night and day from 123 to the fourth chapter. Keep making chapters with detail like the fourth and I can almost visuallize most of it in that the third it didn't sound like he really gave a s*** about his brother. Beyond that I like the story I'll wait for another few chapters to review keep going and don't give up a lot of people give up to early when they have a great idea and it p*** me off to not know the ending , thanks for reading_ "

Hmm, the reason I redid chatper 3 was I found it so under detailed that I actually loathed it, instead of just replacing the chatper altogether I decided to have chatper 3 as a sort of a before and after sort of scenario, although you do bring up a valid point, most people do indeed just make a single judgement off of the first and/or second and either drop it or just stop reading after a review, I really do like this review because the person is encouraging me to continue which I adore, in the third chatper I decided that Xion did not notice the body but instead the narrator {also known as me} noticed it, in the fourth I changed it to where the body was hidden under the covers and Xion hardly noticed it, I had actually started a story before this one, except it was based off of a video game, that I gave up on once I ran out of creative flow; and I do not find it appropriate to thank me for reading a review, I should be begging you to read the story.

Thank you to the two reviewers that posted this, I wasn't sure whether or not I should give out your names so I decided against it, also for the guy that posted the latter for some reason I only received your review via email, versus the first review which was sent to me via and email.

Take a shot every time I said "chatper"


	6. Chatper 5, Hail

Chatper 5

Ok, so after a chatper like that I needed to think over how I want to do this chatper

{the day I originally wrote this is 7/11/16}

I saw white covers a beeping monitor, some tubes in my arm, tile floors and pale walls; doctors chattering and villagers looking at me with questionable eyes, my migraine seemed to be never-ending. There was a few red velvet love seats with minor mold and holes from being worn down over the decades in front of my bed, a white curtain was folded to the right of me hanging on top of an iron bar, I must have looked ridiculous with my bed head and blood all over my face, although pain medicine made it only feel as though pins were jutting into my skin. I had a bandage covering my forehead to my ears, just leaving my eyes and mouth visible, the rest bandage.

A doctor noticed me sitting up and walked over quickly, he had his doctor uniform unbuttoned and had long blonde hair

"how do you feel?" he asked with a clipboard and pen ready

" I won't know till the bill comes around" I joked, smiling made my jaw burn so I immediately stopped

"How bad is it?" I asked while leaning back, my arms folded into triangles behind my head

The doctor seemed relieved and put the clipboard on one of the couches

"3 cracked ribs, minor internal hemorrhaging, 1 broken collar bone, pulled Achilles tendon and some jell-o on the side" he summed up with a tone that said 'this is just the usual'

I noticed he had a button with the words "Sticks and Stones definitely broke your bones" and a yellow framed red button with the words "Dr. Smiley"

"where exactly is the jell-o?" I asked with a sincere smile

"on the side of the carpet and on the lunch tray" he joked

"speaking of which, would you like to pay now or later?" the doctor asked

"depends on how much the bill" I replied

" 210 thousand beri, 130 thousand not counting the tax" he answered

"not much for a usual tick-off-the-marines-move" I said

"I'll pay now, although I really wish I wasn't forced into these things" I said and closed my eyes, when I opened them the doctor seemed to be fidgety

"you….you do know what happened, right?"

"Hmm? Nah, I seemed to have blacked out, care to explain?"I asked

"It..It's your brother…." The doctor said stammering

" _My brother?_ " I thought to myself " _damn it! I forgot about him!_ "

Veins started to pop out of my arms

"What..Happened to Flo?" I asked through closed teeth, just barely holding back lashing out

The rest of the room was dead silent now; all eyes staring at me, the nurses in the room had just walked to the end of my bed hesitantly

The doctor readjusted his glasses, which made himself look as much as a wall as possible

"Im afraid your acquaintance was shot before you arrived at the house" he answered

I attempted to get up, the tubes in my arm was ripped off, the nurses and the villagers immediately started holding me down

"One of you sedate him!" the doctor yelled as he shuffled through syringes

Through fights with pirates bandits and marines alike, I eventually gained some swordsman skills

Fast forward a bit, as it turns out Cran got transferred to a few marine battleships as reinforcement over the grand line, the villagers seemed to all be happy, they threw a large party to celebrate the captain leaving and it would seem as though I was the only person who wasn't happy

I was in a bar, there was 1 couch and a few booth-seats, I was now 21, I was wearing a dark jacket with golden shoulder pads; and at my hilt was a Chinese dao inside of its cover

{for reference of any swords I will use throughout this story please search them up on Google}

"Bartender can you serve me some spaghetti?" I mumbled to him, not really caring about the other people in the room, which were about 4.

The door burst open, bringing forth an infamous gangster throughout the region; he was about average size although he was skilled with a blade. I looked up when I saw him and he had 2 other people with him, each twice his size, they were joking around with each other, apparently they had just told a joke, as they were laughing while they arrived. The gangster sat next to me and his thugs just stood there beside him.

The gangster looked at me and smirked "look at this pipsqueak"

"Piss off, your smaller than me" I replied, easily expressing my boredom

"Care to explain why you're so pissed off today?" he said, his smirk unending

"Cran's leaving today" I replied, putting as much hate into his name as possible

"Shouldn't you be happy about this then? Instead you're moping inside of a bar" he said

"Normally I would be, although my plan was once I was strong enough I was going to assassinate him"

"Wow, you're just an ambitious imbecile" he scoffed

"Do you really want to tick me off?"I asked

He looked at me "sure, this could be a time waster" he got up, and pulled out his katana from its hilt

"Wow, you grew up in a rich household and you still just use a katana?" I pulled out my Chinese dao

"Why would I need a different sword? This one is double-edged" he replied

"A simple duel then? I really expected more from a infamous gangster"

"WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO, GET OUT OF MY BAR!" the bartender yelled

"Don't worry old man, the fight's already over" I put the sword away as the gangster fell to the ground, not a scratch on him

I looked up to his henchmen, they had a look of horror on their faces and they were backing up

"Did he have a bounty? Cause that will make my day"

One of them pipped up "yeah…but it was only 12 thousand"

"Only 12 thousand? That's a lot coming from this town" I moved towards the guy and grabbed the guy's hair

"W-wait!" one of the henchmen yelled

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Let me join your crew!" the henchmen yelled

"First off, I don't have a crew, second off, you will not be of use to me, you change loyalty too quickly"

"Good day"

I dragged the gangster across the floor a few feet, then turned back to his henchmen

"By the way, what was his name?" I asked them

"Fandi W. Hanik" one of them answered

"What kind of name is hanik? Whatever, does he have any family members that I will have to deal with?"

"None that I'm aware of, he seems to have an alliance with some other gang leader though"

" _Does any gang actually have morals? Where's loyalty nowadays?_ " I thought to myself

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked the only henchmen in the room, the other just disappeared

"no point in hiding anything, my boss is dead now"

"who said he was dead?"

"DO YOU WANT YOUR SPAGHETTI OR NOT?!" the bartender yelled

"YOU CAN KEEP IT!" I yelled back

"did he name his blade?" I asked

"I think he named it kaer"

{how in the world do you pronounce that?}

"kaar? I really expected more"

"kaer!"

"Ah okay, care, still not good enough"

"Whatever, what is your name by the way?"

"Unpredictable, as some people put it, the man with the world as a weapon, the tortured soul of hell, gold dragon and the crescent swordsman. All of my nicknames across the land" I examined the blade, it had some form of inscription on the side, it looked like Japanese, the blade itself was light black and seemed to be made out of steel. I swung it back and forth to give it a try

"Little on the heavy side…" I said to myself

"Are you a bandit?" the henchmen asked

"You've gotten a little nosy there, maybe I should test out this blade on its old master's cronies cronies" I said casually

I lifted the sword; its blade was completely horizontal

"Kami sori!" the blade cut a shade out of an arrow through the air and into his chest; burned through his jacket and sended him back into the bar, the symbol burned brightly and he was bleeding from his back and chest, his eyes were white, i had killed him.  
"coup d'état"

"Start by doing what's necessary, then do what's possible, and suddenly your doing the impossible"-Francis of Assisi


	7. Notice

_**NOTICE!**_

 ** _i have been on vacation for a couple days, and the story shall continue from this day forward, i apologize for the late notice_**


End file.
